


Greasy Business

by tiffersthenerdy



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: "It's hot"- Jessie, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Beta Read, Businessman Kageyama, Cockyama is an idjit, Everyone Is Gay, Hinata Shouyou is a Good Friend, Kagehina Big Bang 2020, M/M, Mechanic Hinata, Mentions of Violence, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, POV Alternating, Piercings, Shop Talk, Spoilers for the movie Old Yeller, Tattoos, The Hinata Family is Sunshine
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-18
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:00:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 14,581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28146480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tiffersthenerdy/pseuds/tiffersthenerdy
Summary: Hinata is a mechanic on the rough side of town and Kageyama is a businessman who lives in a nice condo by his job. They're soulmates, but only one of them is aware of that fact. After a blizzard leaves Kageyama stranded with Hinata for a weekend, Kageyama learns a bit about life that he didn't know he was missing and debates on how to repay Hinata for his kindness.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Tanaka Ryuunosuke, Aone Takanobu/Nishinoya Yuu, Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio, Kuroo Tetsurou/Tsukishima Kei, Sugawara Koushi/Terushima Yuuji, Tendou Satori/Ushijima Wakatoshi
Comments: 48
Kudos: 80
Collections: Kagehina Big Bang 2020





	1. Sunnyside Garage

**Author's Note:**

> HECK YEAH KAGEHINA BIG BANG! I've been excited for this since the start! 
> 
> I've been paired up with queerlytired who did the art! You can find them on their [Twitter](https://twitter.com/queerlytired) and [AO3](https://archiveofourown.org/users/queerlytired/works).
> 
> My best girl, Jessie, was awesome and beta read this for me <3 You can find Jessie on her [Twitter](https://twitter.com/Hey_ItsJessie_)!

  
***Kageyama***

It’s just another day and another dollar to Tobio as he drives back into the city from an out-of-town business meeting. The entire affair had gone smoothly, and he closed on yet another deal. Things are really looking up for him this quarter and he may get the bonus he’s been chasing after. And with the way his car is currently sounding he very well may need it. That thought crosses his mind a little too late as his car sputters and stalls.

Tobio manages to get his sedan to the side of the road before it completely stops, and he puts it in park. Glancing out the windows at his surroundings, Tobio realizes he’s “on the wrong side of the tracks” and is quick to lock the doors. Pulling out his phone he searches for nearby repair shops. Sunnyside Garage is less than two blocks away and has a four-star rating which is good enough for him.

It’s currently the end of December and he doesn’t want to have to wait in his rapidly cooling car any longer than necessary. Tobio taps the call button and the line picks up after two rings.

“Sunnyside Garage, this is Hinata speaking. How can I assist you?”

“Uh, so my car just broke down and Smoogle says your garage is the closest to my location. Do you have any availability now? I need to get back to my workplace quickly,” Tobio explains a little awkwardly. Car talk isn’t his forte.

“Sure thing! We have immediate availability. Do you need a tow, or have you already called for one? We offer that service too,” Hinata informs him politely.

“I haven’t called anyone. I’d also like to use your towing service then.”

“Where are you broken down, Sir?”

“Apparently I’m close to the corner of Johnson and Walnut. Smoogle says I’m less than two blocks from the garage.”

“Oh, okay! Just a second,” Hinata says. “Tanaka!” Hinata’s voice sounds further away. “Get the truck please.” There is a short pause. “The corner of Johnson and Walnut, probably over by Davy’s place. Don’t forget the slip.” Hinata sounds much closer when he speaks again. “All I need from you right now is your name as well as the make, model, and color of your car so my driver, Tanaka, can find you.”

Tobio gives Hinata the information and they hang up. Within minutes the tow truck pulls up and Tobio buttons his coat, puts on his gloves, and grabs his necessities before getting out of his car to greet the driver, Tanaka, as Hinata had addressed him.

“Kageyama?” Tanaka asks for confirmation.

“Yes,” he answers stiffly as he takes in Tanaka’s appearance. The guy wears yellow work boots with a pair of stained and torn jeans and an equally stained gray hoodie layered with a jean jacket.

“If you give me the keys you can sit in the truck and warm up. Otherwise, we will both be out here freezing,” Tanaka tells him with a lopsided smile.

“Thank you.” Tobio hands over his keys and climbs into the tow truck. The interior appears to be about as rough as the exterior does, but it’s warm and right now he can’t complain because of that fact.

Within minutes, Tanaka is in the driver’s seat again. “Old Yeller may look a bit less than perfect, but she is sturdy and reliable,” he tells Tobio as they drive toward the shop. It takes every bit of restraint for him not to correct “a bit” to “a lot” and instead simply hums.

When they arrive at Sunnyside, Tanaka drops him off at the front door, tells him he’ll find Hinata right inside then pulls away to a bay door. Tobio observes the blue-gray paint that is peeling and chipping away from the building façade, but the Sunnyside Garage sign is evenly painted a bright yellow, the letters outlined in black.

“Hello, Mr. Kageyama,” a man with fluffy orange hair greets. He has wide honey colored eyes and a smattering of freckles across his nose and cheeks. There are two piercings in his left eyebrow, one hoop in his right nostril, two small hoops on the right side of his bottom lip, and a tongue piercing briefly glints in the fluorescent lighting as he speaks. “I’m Hinata Shouyou, the owner and lead mechanic. Sorry to hear you’re having car troubles.”

“Are you really? I assumed you’d be ecstatic since it's good for business,” Tobio replies irritably.

“While it is good for my business, I don’t enjoy the stress it brings my customers,” Hinata informs him calmly.

“Can you tell me how long this will take?” Tobio questions as he looks around the small waiting area.

“My boys are running diagnostics now. That should only take a few minutes at best then we can give you an estimate on time and cost.”

Tobio nods and sits in a chair. No sooner does he start checking his emails that a door opens and two people walk in. Both look to be about twelve years old and Tobio wonders if Hinata uses child labor.

“I’ve got two things for you,” the boy with spiked brown hair tells Hinata. He has a bleached streak in his bangs and Tobio mentally shakes his head at the lack of professionalism of it all. Kids aren’t very mature to begin with though and it isn’t like the shop owner is much better with all the piercings in his face.

“Thanks, Noya,” Hinata tells him with a big smile as he accepts a slip of paper and looks at the other boy. Noya leaves while the other one stays. “Hey Triple T, how are you my dude?”

“I’m doing okay, Mr. Shouyou. I got your message from my mom and came over right away. She looked about ready to cry. Is everything alright?”

Tobio can’t help but perk up curiously as he listens to the exchange.

“Yeah,” Hinata tells him reassuringly, “I got you a gift is all.” Hinata passes a somewhat messily wrapped box to the kid after he walks around the counter.

The boy looks between the box and Hinata a couple of times before tentatively tearing off the paper. When the logo is finally visible the kid’s eyes widen and he looks up at the mechanic with his mouth slightly agape.

“Mr. Shouyou, I don’t think I can accept these. I know how expensive these are. It just wouldn’t be right.”

“Trey, you can accept them. Your mom mentioned how upset you were that your other basketball sneakers fell apart and you wouldn’t be able to play. I can’t be having that. In return for the shoes just score as many points as you can. Also, I’ll be at a few more of your games this season, so I want to watch you play,” Hinata tells him as he flashes a blinding smile.

Trey’s face lights up and he enthusiastically agrees to the terms that Hinata has given him. When Noya pokes his head in again he offers to walk Trey home. They exchange departing pleasantries with a high five then the two boys are out the door again.

“Sorry for the small delay, Mr. Kageyama,” Hinata tells him sheepishly as he goes back behind the desk.

“That was kind of you,” Tobio comments evenly as he watches Hinata pick up the slip of paper, a notepad, and pen then he starts writing.

“He’s a good kid and a gifted basketball player,” Hinata replies with a shrug. “I’ll do what I can to help the kids in the neighborhood succeed. Even if it means working extra days for extended hours.” Hinata is quiet as he finishes writing. “Mr. Kageyama, you have a lot wrong with your car.”

Tobio stares at Hinata as he waves the notepad around while he talks and then rips the top sheet off, walking over and handing it to him.

“What can you fix right now to get me back to work for the day?”

“Your alternator is what caused you to break down. We can have it done in an hour, especially if Terushima isn’t busy. He’s my fastest guy,” Hinata informs him, his chest puffing up with pride.

“I’ll pay extra if you can get him on the job right now,” Tobio says as he works to keep his irritability to a minimum.

Wordlessly, Hinata disappears through the side door and comes back a minute or so later. “He says he’ll have it done in forty minutes.”

“And it’ll be done right?” Tobio asks.

“Mr. Kageyama, we don’t have a four-star rating because we do half-assed work here.”

“What stops you from getting the fifth star?”

Hinata shifts from one foot to the other. “People aren’t fond of our location. I try to assure them that the gangs don’t come around here, but customers are still skeptical.”

“Why set up shop here?” Tobio is only asking questions to pass time since he answered all his emails. That’s what happens when you’re too good at your job. “Aside from the fact that I grew up around here? It’s what I can afford. Not to mention I offer the best service at bare minimum prices, because times are tough in this neighborhood. My other employees, Noya, Tanaka, Terushima, Tendou, and Kuroo, they all grew up here with me as well.”

Tobio hums his acknowledgement as he nods. So, Hinata doesn’t use child labor in his shop then.

“You actually got pretty lucky today. We are usually much busier than what you see now,” Hinata tells him with a small laugh.

Soon enough Hinata goes about working around the area behind the front desk and Tobio scrolls through stock market news. Shortly after Hinata starts bustling around he sets out warm and cold drinks as well as an array of snacks from peanut butter or cheese crackers to small bags of chips and fruit snacks.

“Can I offer you a snack and something to drink?” Hinata asks him when he’s finally done. “I always suggest hot green tea. Not to brag, but I make the best around here.”

“I would like some green tea and cheese crackers please,” Tobio answers politely, highly doubtful that it’ll be anything impressive.

“I provide snacks and drinks to my customers as well as the families around here,” Hinata informs him as he carefully hands over the drink and snack before returning to the front desk.

The first sip proves Tobio wrong. He pays a good amount of money on green tea every day at the cafe by his work and their product is nowhere near as good as Hinata’s and yet here the shop owner is giving it away for free. The man could make a killing off of something so delicious. Green tea is one of Kageyama’s favorite drinks, it’s only second to milk.

There is a steady stream of people in and out of the building after that, coming in to get a drink and a snack followed by thanking Hinata or having a short conversation with him.

“Kageyama’s car is done,” a guy with blonde hair shaved into an undercut tells Hinata. “It’s out front.” He tosses the keys to the shop owner and disappears again.

“Alright Mr. Kageyama,” Hinata addresses him. “Parts and labor,” he mumbles more to himself than to Tobio it seems. “The tow is on the house so-“

“Why aren’t you charging me for the tow? How do you manage to keep your business afloat with those tactics?” Tobio isn’t sure why he is angry at all about the matter, but he is so he chalks it up to irritation at irresponsible business owners.

“It was less than two blocks, Mr. Kageyama. It would be roughly five dollars at best. Besides that, Old Yeller hadn’t been out for a while, she needed the exercise.”

“I can’t believe you actually named the tow truck.”

“It's faithful and trusty, you know, like the dog, Old Yeller,” Hinata tells him defensively.

“The dog dies at the end!” The look of horror that Hinata gives him tells Tobio the truth. “You didn’t know?”

“No,” Hinata says slowly, “at the end of the movie my mom always said it was time for bed, shut it off, and said the end didn’t matter because they all live happily ever after.”

“Spoiler alert: they don’t.”

“Ah well, it’s just a movie anyways,” Hinata states as he waves a hand dismissively. “Here is the total cost of the repairs for you.”

The bill is a fraction of what Tobio expected it to be and he pays double what it is in hopes that karma will be kind to him. Before Hinata can say anything, Tobio snatches his keys off the counter and marches out the door to his car. When he turns the key in the ignition the sedan comes to life and Tobio is quick to head towards his side of the city and back to his comfortable condo in the high-rise near his job.

Once he is safely inside his home, he tosses his keys onto the counter and pours himself a glass of milk. Something on his keyring catches his attention and he finds it’s a small business card for Sunnyside Garage. All he can do is shake his head as he rips it off and tosses it in the trash.

“As if I’ll ever be going back there.”


	2. Snow Way

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hinata gets to see Kageyama again. And then the snow storm starts.

****

***Hinata***

“He paid extra like he said he would,” Hinata tells his crew as he closes up shop for the day. “And in cash I might add. I went ahead and put the amount due in the deposit, but I’m splitting the extra between all of you. Of course, Roadrunner is going to get a bit more since extra was promised to him and he delivered.”

Shouyou smiles at Terushima as he hands him an envelope before handing out the rest to his other employees. “Be safe and I’ll see all of you tomorrow.” Shouyou turns and begins to walk away.

“Shouyou,” Tanaka growls at him so he slowly turns around to face him. All five of his employees are holding out money to him.

“No, that belongs to the five of you,” Shouyou tells them firmly.

“Too bad,” Kuroo informs him as he collects the offering and prowls into Shouyou’s space. “We all know you bought Trey new shoes and then set up snacks and drinks for the neighborhood again. Consider this as us pitching in to help.” Kuroo shoves the money at him, but Shouyou doesn’t budge. “Either take it or we’re going to hold you down and shove it in your underwear like you’re a stripper.”

“Fine,” he relents, taking the money and pocketing it knowing very well that the threat isn’t an empty one. “Now all of you go home. You spend enough of your time here as it is.”

Shouyou’s small house is located right behind Sunnyside, so his trip is short and sweet. The first thing he does is toss his keys onto the kitchen counter before drinking a bottle of water then follows that up with a shower.

No matter how much he scrubs he can’t seem to ever get the feeling of grease off his body and his hair probably permanently has the metallic smell of the garage in it, but it doesn’t really matter to him. It’s not like he is trying to impress anyone. At least not yet.

Every person has a soulmate. That is an indisputable fact. It’s also set in concrete that you’ll meet them at the right time naturally. There is no need to try and hunt them down. When a person turns five years old, they get a soulmate mark somewhere on their body. It will remain small and still until you physically meet and speak to your soulmate. After that, the soul mark will grow larger and move around of its own volition.

Since he turned five, Shouyou has had a routine of showering and then checking his mark in the mirror. A little black wing sits on his left shoulder, the feathers lined with a shimmering gold.

Even now at twenty-three years old he does just that, but he freezes in front of the full-length mirror that hangs on the door of the bathroom. What was once a small wing now takes up the entire left side of his back, shoulder, waist, and hip as the feathers ruffle slightly like a breeze is blowing through them.

“No fucking way.”

*****

Shouyou keeps quiet about his discovery all week up until Friday. Much to Shouyou’s surprise the day isn’t busy. An oil change here or there mostly. Perhaps it’s because the next day is the eve of the new year and people don’t want to risk being without their cars for the weekend festivities. Sunnyside Garage will be closed on Saturday and Sunday in observance unless there is an emergency and then Shouyou will come in to do the work.

“Yuu,” Shouyou whispers conspiratorially, “I have a big secret to tell you.” At that moment, the front door of the shop opens, and the frigid winter wind blows in an unlikely face. “Hello, Mr. Kageyama.”

“Something else is wrong with my car,” Kageyama tells him as he shakes off the cold. “Do you have availability?”

“Of course,” Shouyou states. “What’s this?” He asks as he takes the strip of paper that Kageyama offers him.

“A colleague recommended a garage near my house. They did some computer test or something and those are the codes they printed out. I called around to many different shops, but they’re pricey so I figured Sunnyside would be my best bet.”

“Where did you go and get the other work done?” Shouyou asks as he glances over the list.

“No work has been done since I was here at the start of the week.”

Shouyou gives Noya a knowing look and walks over to the bulletin board where he plucks a piece of paper off it. “The garage you went to only ran basic diagnostics whereas we did advanced diagnostics. Of course, the list for your car is so impressive we just had to hang it on the board.”

“So, how much will it cost to fix everything and how long will it take?” Kageyama asks and Shouyou can hear the annoyance in his voice.

“Let’s find out,” Shouyou tells him as he walks over to the door that leads to the garage bays. “Boys, I need your expertise please.”

The other four mechanics join the group around the front counter and look at the owner of the shop expectantly.

“I need you guys to price out the parts for all of this and how long it would take you to fix each thing. Mr. Kageyama needs as close to a correct estimate as possible please,” Shouyou informs them.

Each of the five mechanics grab a pencil from the cup on the desk and begin to squabble over the list. Snippets of their conversation are clearer than others.

“Fellas, we all know that I’m the best when it comes to fuel systems.” -Tanaka

“I am the most competent person here when it comes to electrical work.” -Kuroo

“That’s why your hair is always a spiked-up mess!” -Noya

The group laughs at his comment.

“You’re one to talk, Noya.” -Tendou

“I’m good at everything.” -Terushima

“Not as good as I am.” -Tendou

“You’re only good at guessing!” -Kuroo

“Boys,” Shouyou calls out to get their attention. “Time is of the essence here.”

It doesn’t take long after the interruption for the list to be given back to Shouyou who does all the math, writing the cost and time estimate on the clean side of the paper then hands it to Kageyama.

“That’s three-fourths of what it was going to cost everywhere else from the shorter list. Even the time,” Kageyama informs all of them. “I still need my car for the weekend though so what can you fix before closing today that will get me through until Monday?”

“Tune up.”

“Oil change.”

“Brake job.”

“Camshaft and oxygen sensor replacement.”

“Filter replacements.”

“The basics,” Shouyou tells him.

“Then please do the basics,” Kageyama states politely.

When Shouyou nods the other mechanics scramble back into the bay area to get to work. “It’s going to take a few hours to complete the work. Probably until close if I’m honest. You may want to find a ride to go home or get some food for a bit, so you aren’t bored here. Of course, you’re welcome to hang out here too,” Shouyou tells him as he holds his hands up in surrender at Kageyama’s glare.

“Where did your employees go to school?” Kageyama asks after a while.

“The streets.”

“Excuse me?”

“My crew and I didn’t go to school to be mechanics. We are self-taught and damn good. I’m humble about a lot of things, but my pride resides with that group of guys on the other side of that door. They aren’t just my friends or even best friends, they're my brothers,” Shouyou tells him seriously as if daring him to utter a negative word about them.

“Some of the most successful people never had a furthering education,” Kageyama replies.

The rest of the time is spent with Shouyou answering the phone, greeting a customer or two, scheduling appointments, and balancing books. It’s a little past noon when Noya comes to the desk and asks Shouyou if he wants to eat lunch with him.

“Sure,” Shouyou agrees as he pulls his own lunch from the small refrigerator in the corner.

“What secret were you going to tell me earlier?” Yuu whispers to him before taking a bite of chicken.

“I met my soulmate.”

Noya chokes on the food in his throat and after a coughing fit asks, “Who?!”

“I’m not sure. I found my mark moving at the start of the week,” Shouyou tells him quietly.

“I bet your soulmate has the other one. It’s so cool to think the two of you are literally a pair,” Yuu says as he pouts.

“You’ll meet your other half when the time is right,” Shouyou assures him.

“I hope so.” Noya rubs at the small brown dog that stands stationary on his wrist.

“At least you’ll be able to know who it is almost instantly if you pay attention since you can see your mark without a mirror,” Shouyou laments. Yuu simply pats him on the back and they eat the rest of their lunch in a comfortable silence.

“Oh no, I thought the snow wasn’t supposed to start until later tonight,” Shouyou murmurs under his breath as he walks over to the front door of the shop to look out the window. Fluffy white flakes are coming down rapidly and sticking to the frozen ground. “I’m going to check on your car and see if they’re close to a good stopping point,” Shouyou tells Kageyama who nods.

“Hey, where are y’all at in terms of work on Kageyama’s car? The snow is starting to come down hard out there, so I want to get all of you and Kageyama out of here as soon as possible,” Shouyou tells his crew when he reaches them at bay three.

“We are in the middle of doing brakes,” Tanaka says from the rear passenger side.

“I’m getting the sensors,” Terushima informs him from under the front of the car.

“We can’t let him leave without an oil change,” Kuroo chimes in, “we checked, and we aren’t sure this thing has ever had one.” Tendou nods gravely.

“Alright,” Shouyou says with a nod, “Tendou, Noya, and Kuroo, the three of you live the farthest away so go ahead and leave. I’ll roll up my sleeves and get to work with Tanaka and Terushima. Don’t worry, I’ll still pay you for an entire day of work.”

Returning to the office, Shouyou looks at Kageyama and says, “I suggest you call a ride, Mr. Kageyama. We’re working as quickly as we can, but the snow is falling faster than we can work. I do apologize for the inconvenience.”

All the while that Shouyou is talking he rolls up the sleeves of his button up shirt to his elbows, revealing a multitude of tattoos. That is followed by him switching out his metal facial piercings for silicone ones so that they’re not in the way or get dirty as he works. Not to mention he doesn't feel like getting poked in the face with a magnet again by Tanaka who swears it'll one day stick to his piercings.

“I’m sure I’ll be fine. Snowplows will be clearing the roads soon enough,” Kageyama informs him curtly.

“No, Mr. Kageyama, they won’t be, at least not around here.” With that statement Shouyou disappears through the side door and gets to work.

Once the brakes are finished as well as the sensors, Shouyou steps outside and the snow is higher than his ankle and still falling.

“Go home,” he tells Tanaka and Terushima. “It’s dangerous so be careful. I can finish up the work. Text me when you get home so I know you’re safe please.”

Alone in the garage, Shouyou slides under the sedan and pulls the oil plug, watching as the viscous liquid creeps out almost like molasses.

“Are you almost done?” Kageyama sounds unhappy.

“Mr. Kageyama,” Shouyou sighs, his patience finally starting to run thin. “First, you don’t just barge into a garage unannounced, nonetheless this one. Second, how long have you had your car?”

“I apologize. I’ve had my car for almost two years.”

“When was the last time it got an oil change?”

“Never.”

Shouyou carefully collects some of the sludge from the drain pan onto his fingers and slides out from beneath the car. “This is what the oil in your car looks like right now.”

“Okay? What’s the point you're trying to make?”

Grabbing a new bottle of oil from a nearby shelf, Shouyou opens it, pouring a little next to the old stuff on his fingers. “That is about what it should look like, Mr. Kageyama, just darker. If you waited much longer then you’d be buying a new engine or a new car.”

The shock painted on Kageyama’s face lets Shouyou know he has managed to get his point across.

As Shouyou turns his attention back to the work at hand Kageyama asks, “what did you mean when you said the snowplows wouldn’t be coming through here?”

“Us dwellers on this side of town don’t really matter, so snow plows come through when it’s convenient for them if they come through at all,” Shouyou explains as he puts the plug back in its place. “Aren’t you cold?” He asks as he rolls back out and glances over his customer’s suit jacket.

“Aren’t you?”

“You get used to the chill in here,” Shouyou states with a shrug, “at least we have heat now. Those first couple of winters were brutal.”

Oil change done, Shouyou starts Kageyama’s car and the other man seems surprised. “It hasn’t sounded like that in a while.”

“I would guess not,” Shouyou chuckles, shutting the car off before going to check the snow outside. “Hate to break it to you, but I don’t think you’re going anywhere.” The frozen precipitation has finally slowed down, but the accumulation on the ground reaches almost halfway up Shouyou’s shin.

All Kageyama does is stare blankly at the powdery snow. For a moment he thinks Kageyama has completely shut down until he murmurs, “don’t you dare say you told me so.”

“Okay,” Shouyou says as he shuts the door. “So, now what?”

“I don’t know yet.” Kageyama is quick to go back to the office section of the building and Shouyou gives him some time by cleaning up and washing his hands.

He doesn’t expect to see a fidgeting Kageyama when he goes into the front of the shop. Heaving a silent sigh, Shouyou speaks up first. “You can stay with me until the roads are clear.” It is an option he’s been weighing in his mind since he sent Tanaka and Terushima home.

It seems as if Kageyama is going to argue with him since he begins to open his mouth as he furrows his eyebrows, but apparently thinks twice about it. Instead he just nods and whispers, “thank you.”


	3. Same and Different

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kageyama isn't the best house guest, but Hinata is still gracious anyways.

***Kageyama***

Tobio remains silent as he follows Hinata out of the shop to a small house behind the building. The white paint on the wooden siding of the small abode is peeling and chipping just as bad as the paint on Sunnyside and there is plastic sheeting on some of the windows.

“As the oil in your car was draining I came out here and turned the heat on so it shouldn’t be too cold,” Hinata informs him as he unlocks the door and shows Tobio into the house first.

As Tobio removes his shoes at the door he takes in his surroundings. There is a little kitchen to his left and a tiny dining table to his right. The old wooden table is heavily scratched and looks as if it should be made from matchsticks and the four mismatched chairs around it are in the same condition. In front of him is a living area that contains a green and red plaid couch, a tan loveseat with worn cushions, and a pink recliner. All of the furniture circles around a large, boxy television that has an original Nintendo hooked up to it. A small hallway leads off of the living area and that is where the bedroom and bathroom are if Tobio has to guess.

“It isn’t a lot, but it's home,” Hinata says as he moves about the kitchen. “I’m making some green tea. Do you want some?”

Tobio remembers the cup of green tea he had at the shop earlier in the week and how delicious it was even though he doesn’t want to admit it. “Sure, that sounds good,” he tells Hinata as he continues to look around.

“Also, I have chicken and rice in the slow cooker for dinner. I’m positive it’s done by now. I tend to make enough food at every meal to feed a small army.” Hinata huffs an amused laugh at his statement as he sits two bowls of food and two glasses of green tea on the dining table.

“If it’s just you here then why make so much food? It seems pretty wasteful for someone like you,” Tobio comments thoughtlessly as he sits down.

“I feed the neighbors when I make too much,” Hinata mumbles. “What do you mean ‘someone like me’?”

“Poor,” Tobio replies with a shrug.

“Even though I don’t make as much money as you do, I’d like to think we aren’t so different,” Hinata says as he eats his food.

Tobio takes a bite and is slightly startled by the explosion of flavor in his mouth. The chicken is tender and the rice is cooked exactly right. He refuses to acknowledge that this would be something served in a four star restaurant.

“We are very different.” Tobio is quick to dig into his food again, so as not to have to sit with Hinata any longer than necessary.

Hinata finishes his food first, putting the empty bowl in a sink of soapy water before disappearing down the hallway for a moment. He returns with a pile of clothes that he sits on the counter before washing dishes and putting away excess food.

“How are we different?” Hinata asks as he takes Tobio’s empty bowl and washes it.

This causes Tobio to pause next to the counter. “Everything about us is different. That’s just how the world works. I’m wealthier, more educated, my home reflects those things as well. I talk properly, have no tattoos or piercings, and I was raised on the east side of the city. Just from these things alone I can make an educated guess that there are many more aspects of ourselves that are different.”

Hinata seems to be thinking on his words for a minute before simply saying, “those clothes are for you. Feel free to take a shower. The bathroom is the first door on the left.”

All Tobio does is nod, picking up the pile of clothing and going into the bathroom. As he showers, Tobio wonders if he has overstepped any boundaries. Hinata had asked, so he just stated honest facts. Perhaps he should’ve been a bit more polite since the guy is nice enough to give him a place to stay, because of his stubborn stupidity. Shrugging to himself, Tobio accepts the fact that what has been said can’t be taken back.

Getting out of the shower, Tobio wipes the condensation off the full length mirror on the door, flipping his black hair out of his eyes so he can check out his reflection. It’s apparent that he goes to the gym with the way his abs are cut and his arms bulge. Turning around, Tobio discovers that his soulmate mark is bigger and moving. Despite the surprise, he doesn’t think too much about it. Soulmates don’t interest him much. Tobio is too busy to deal with romance.

The sweatpants that Hinata has given him are comfortable around the waist, but short in the legs so he has to wear them slung low on his hips that way they reach his ankles. Opening the door to let the moisture out, Tobio grabs the white t-shirt and walks into the hall. For the first time he notices a window at the end of the hallway and goes to look out it. The snow has stopped falling but as Hinata had said there isn’t a single snowplow in sight and the road remains covered in the white powdery precipitation.

Slipping the shirt on, Tobio turns to find his host staring at him with wide, tear-filled eyes but he quickly blinks them away.

“You can sleep here.” Hinata opens the door across from the bathroom. “Don’t mind the rainbows and plushies, it was my sister’s room.” Tobio watches as Hinata goes into the kitchen and comes back with two bottles of water, handing one to him. “Help yourself to whatever you want. If you need me, I’ll be in my room.”

Once Hinata is in his room with the door closed, Tobio wanders into his own temporary one and flips on the light. Looking around he can tell Hinata wasn’t exaggerating about the rainbows and plushies. At least they aren’t on the bed. Laying down he is surprised at how comfortable it is and he is okay with how rapidly sleep embraces him. The last thought swirling in his mind is how comforting the smell of Hinata’s cucumber and citrus shampoo is to him.


	4. Meet the Hinata Family

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kageyama gets the opportunity to meet and chat with Shouyou's family for the holidays.

***Hinata***

Shouyou is able to hold himself together until he hears Kageyama walk by and close the door to Natsu’s old room. Only then does he sob, sliding to the floor with his back against the door.

There are plenty of times that Shouyou has been hurt. It’s just the way life likes to treat him.

Shouyou watched his dad walk out on his family and carries around the weight of feeling unloved and like he isn’t enough even after all these years. More than once he has seen his neighbors and friends get shot and killed in fights over gang-related things. Deep in his heart he holds onto his grief for them as a reminder of his losses to keep him humble whenever he gains. On many occasions Shouyou has gotten his own hands dirty in the name of protecting the people he loves though it never ended in murder.

When Shouyou had turned the corner to inform Kageyama as to where he’d be sleeping, after he heard the bathroom door open, he didn’t expect to find Kageyama shirtless and with his back to him. There on display on his guest’s right shoulder was a black wing, the feathers lined with gold that shimmered as they ruffled in an invisible breeze.

Sleeping just across the hall from him is the man whose soul resonates with his own. And much like everything else that life throws at him, it hurts. That fact makes Hinata’s depression creep through his veins like ice.

Kageyama believes he is superior to Shouyou because of social privilege. He would most certainly reject Shouyou as his soulmate just on that alone. As much as he hates it he decides it’s best not to say anything to Kageyama about them being soulmates and then persuades himself that just having the knowledge is enough for him.

Once he has calmed down, Shouyou takes a shower, scrubbing harder than usual at his seemingly permanently greasy skin. The effort leaves him with angry red skin and doesn’t improve his mood at all. When he sees his soulmate mark in the mirror on the door waves of nausea roll through him rather than excitement like it used to. Shouyou is quick to look away from his reflection, disgust making his skin crawl.

What little bit of sleep Shouyou does manage to get is not restful. The sky outside his window is a dull gray when he finally gets up and starts his day. First, he makes a pot of coffee, pouring the black liquid into his favorite mug and taking a tentative sip. Shouyou swears the cup makes the bitter liquid taste better. Kuroo had gotten it for him. There is the outline of a cat’s face on it with the word ‘catfinated’ on it.

After a light breakfast of eggs and toast, Shouyou leaves a note for Kageyama and then goes to the garage. During the short walk over to his business he can tell it has snowed more throughout the night.

Shouyou’s first order of business is shoveling away as much snow as possible in his parking lot.

“Do you need help?”

“No, Mr. Kageyama, I was just finishing up,” Shouyou forces out between his chattering teeth. “Did you have breakfast?”

Kageyama nods. “You weren’t lying when you said they take their sweet time clearing the roads here.”

“Like I said before, we don’t matter. In the meantime, would you like for me to do some more work on your car?” Shouyou asks while he shrugs his coat off and then drinks some water.

“Aren’t you technically closed for the holiday?”

Even though Shouyou wants to tell Kageyama that anything is better than spending time in his vicinity he refrains. “I don’t have much else going on until-.” The door of the shop opens, spilling in Natsu and his mom.

“Shou!” Natsu calls out as she wraps him in a hard hug.

“Wow! Look at how big you’ve gotten! Are you going to outgrow me?” Shouyou asks her as he squeezes her tightly.

“It isn’t difficult to be taller than you.” She pokes him in the side and he lets out a snort of laughter.

“Payback is coming for you later, Little Miss,” Shouyou tells her as he turns to his mom. “Hey.”

“Hi, Honey,” she says softly, embracing him warmly. “Who is your guest?”

“Oh, this is Mr. Kageyama. I’m working on his car. Mr. Kageyama, this is my mother and my sister.” Shouyou gestures to them respectively and Kageyama nods at them politely. “He got stranded here yesterday so he’s staying with me until the plows come through. If they come through.”

“Can I help?” Natsu asks excitedly.

“What about your clothes?”

“She wore some old ones in case there was work to do,” Shouyou’s mom informs him.

“You can help then,” Shouyou tells Natsu with a smile.

“I’ll go over your books,” his mom says as she goes behind the desk.

“I’ve been meaning to ask you for help, but I didn’t want to bother you,” Shouyou mumbles.

“It is never a bother.”

“Thanks, Mom. How was the walk over here? You didn’t have to do it, we could have rescheduled.”

“It was fine, Shou. Very refreshing. Get to work,” she tells them

Natsu confidently leads the way into the garage and nods her approval at Kageyama’s sedan. “Upping your clientele?”

“Not quite,” Shouyou replies, “a bitch called Fate came in and fucked up my life some more.”

“How so?”

“The asshole who owns this car is my soulmate. Kageyama doesn’t know and he isn’t going to find out either. That dick politely told me last night how he is so much better than me. In conclusion, fuck him and his fucking money with his shiny yet shitty sedan and pissy attitude.”

To her credit, Natsu patiently waits for him to finish ranting before saying, “You don’t have to put up with it, but you do because you’re a nice guy unlike Kageyama.” She lets out a small laugh. “Could you imagine the way it would punch him in the gut to find out you’re his soulmate?”

“Oh, I’d like to punch him in the gut alright.”


	5. Honesty

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kageyama learns some important life lessons from the Hinata family.

***Kageyama***

There is something entertaining yet bittersweet about seeing the three Hinata family members talking happily. They have the same hair color, freckles, and give off the same energy. It’s like having three suns in one place. Hinata’s sister couldn’t be older than fifteen and she wants to help fix cars? Such an idea is odd to Tobio but then again the entire situation is odd.

“I hope my son has been good to you,” Mrs. Hinata says as she shuffles through piles of papers and books.

Something that resembles guilt pools in Tobio’s stomach and he has to swallow around the lump in his throat before he can answer her. “Hinata has been better to me than I probably deserve.” Tobio has no idea why he is admitting that to this stranger, but he doesn’t seem to be able to care.

“My boy has a heart of gold,” she comments proudly. “Of course,” she pauses as she sighs, “Shouyou also has no hesitation to beat someone to a pulp if they threaten the people he cares about.” As she says it she appears to gain ten years on her life.

“I wouldn’t have guessed that,” Tobio admits.

“Not many would and that gives him an advantage. Even with all the piercings and tattoos. It’s earned him a lot of respect which is why no one bothers his business and they watch out for his boys. Also, he and his friends are the type to give you the last of whatever they have to help you out.”

“I figured people would do whatever it took to get money without regard for respect.”

Hinata’s mom looks up from whatever she is writing. “Money is only important here because it puts food on the table and pays the bills. People in poverty-stricken areas like this one are treated as less than human by others in higher social classes. Respect is extremely valuable because it makes the dwellers here feel more human. More equal.”

Tobio mulls over her words and more guilt trickles into his gut as he thinks about the way he talked to his host last night. It was disrespectful but Hinata was still accommodating anyways. “Is there anything I can do to help you?”

“No,” she tells him sweetly, “I just go through and help Shouyou find ways to save money and point out any extra he may have hidden in the numbers.”

“That’s part of what I do for my job.”

Eventually, Hinata and his sister emerge from the bay area covered in black smudges and giggling. Until they see Tobio talking to their mom at the desk.

“Honey,” Mrs. Hinata says to her son, “Mr. Kageyama here just taught me something about finances and we found even more extra money in your budget! If you save up for a few months you can get that hydraulic lift you’ve been eyeing.” Mrs. Hinata seems ecstatic and for a moment Tobio thinks Hinata is going to snap at them, but instead he bows to Tobio.

“Thank you for your help, Mr. Kageyama.”

“It’s the least I can do to repay you for your hospitality,” Tobio replies slowly.

“We finished all of the basics on your car. Do you want us to do anything else?” Hinata asks as he glances everywhere but at Tobio.

“No, you should take the rest of the day off,” Tobio answers softly.

Hinata simply leaves through the side door again.

“I wonder when they’re going to clear the roads,” Natsu comments as she stares out the window. Turning to Tobio she asks, “what plans do you have for the holiday, Mr. Kageyama? An office party perhaps?” She pointedly glances over the suit Tobio is wearing.

“No, I don’t have plans. I just sit at home and eat cereal,” Tobio admits awkwardly.

“Oh, I’m sorry,” she mumbles just as awkwardly.

“If you’ll excuse me for a moment,” Tobio says, going through the door into the bay area. “I’m coming in, Hinata,” he calls out to announce himself. He can hear the mechanic chuckle from the far end of the garage.

“At least you learned something,” Hinata tells him as he stands up. Upon closer inspection Tobio finds the other man was crouched next to a motorcycle.

“Is that your bike?”

“Mmhmm,” Hinata replies proudly before deflating. “What do you need, Mr. Kageyama?”

“To apologize for last night. I was disrespectful and I had no right to be that way.” It kills Tobio to say it, but he does mean it.

“Feeling guilty? Don’t worry about it. We are two different people and not just for the reasons you gave me at dinner last night. Our big difference is that I’m a nice guy and you’re a jerk.”

Tobio startles at Hinata’s declaration for a moment. “I don’t have friends so I don’t know how to behave toward people who aren’t colleagues in the office.”

“I’m here to tell you that last night isn’t the way to act toward someone who is showing you kindness,” Hinata informs him curtly.

“I don’t disagree with you.”

Something in Hinata’s demeanor changes in a second and he can’t place what or why.

“In the meantime, the roads still aren’t clear. Would you like to spend the holiday with us?”

“I, uh, would normally politely refuse except I really don’t have a place to go. As long as it’s okay with you and your family then yes, please.”

Tobio feels helpless and powerless. He isn’t one to give up control easily and yet he has none in this situation. They aren’t feelings that he enjoys at all. Much to his dismay it’s slowly cracking his facade and he has no idea how to stop it.

“They won’t refuse you,” Hinata tells him as he beckons for Tobio to follow him. “That isn’t who we are. We help those that need it and ask for nothing in return.”

Tobio trails after the mechanic silently and stands behind him as he explains that Tobio will be staying with them for the holiday. Hinata’s mom smiles brightly and nods, but his sister eyes Tobio critically though she agrees all the same.

*****

“NO!” Natsu yells as she loses against her brother at Super Dodge Ball again.

The siblings have made themselves comfortable in front of the television after Hinata’s mother insisted on being the one to cook food. Tobio had offered to help her, but she kindly declined. Next, he went for a different angle and asked if she could teach him a thing or two because if Hinata’s food tasted that delicious then she must know a thing or two. That statement made her laugh and she agreed to teach him how to cook.

“Those two,” Mrs. Hinata says lovingly as she shakes her head.

“My sister and I used to be the same way,” Tobio comments absentmindedly as he observes the way Mrs. Hinata makes mashed potatoes.

“You have a sister?” She asks, perking up as she does so.

“Yeah, but she’s older than me and doesn’t talk to me often.” Tobio doesn’t mean for his words to come out so bitter but they do and he can’t stop them now. “Our parents are heavily involved with drugs and have been since before I was born. They gave us up to our grandparents on my mother’s side of the family, but they both died before I graduated from high school. When my sister had to care for and support me she grew distant and I can’t say I blame her.”

“I’m sorry to hear that. It wasn’t easy for the two of you I’m sure. You seem to be doing well for yourself. Both you and your sister should be proud.” Mrs. Hinata’s words are warm and, if Tobio isn’t mistaken, tinged with pride.

“What is it about you? I don’t tell these things to anyone, but when I talk to you they just rush out,” Tobio tells her as she starts on the dinner rolls.

“I’m a safe person to confide in,” Mrs. Hinata informs him lightly.

“Yeah, she is,” Natsu agrees as she comes into the kitchen and looks at Tobio. “Would you mind playing the NES with Shouyou for a bit? I’m tired of losing to him.”

“I’ve never played one before,” Tobio admits, rubbing the back of his neck.

“Shouyou!” Natsu yells to get his attention. When he does look at them she says, “teach your friend how to play the Nintendo. He’s never played one.”

Hinata almost seems appalled. “Are you for real?! Get over here, Mr. Kageyama!”

“Just Kageyama is fine,” Tobio states as he sits on the floor next to Hinata who hands him a controller.

*****

“NO!” Hinata yells as he loses to Tobio yet again. “Are you sure you’ve never played before?! I think you’re cheating!”

“I would not do that,” Tobio tells him with a dramatic pout. “It just so happens that I had an excellent teacher.”

Seeing Hinata become so flustered at his words makes warmth spread through Tobio.

“Flattery will only get you so far with me,” Hinata informs him, but his pink cheeks say otherwise.

“Boys, I know you’re having fun, but dinner is ready,” Mrs. Hinata calls from the kitchen.

Dinner with the Hinata family is actually quite nice. The food is just as delicious as ever and there is a lot of light-hearted and funny conversation. Natsu and Mrs. Hinata tells some embarrassing stories about Hinata who hides his face in his hands while begging them to stop.

Hinata and Natsu clean up the kitchen and dishes while Tobio and Mrs. Hinata argues over sleeping arrangements.

“I will happily sleep on the couch,” Tobio insists once again.

“No, you are a guest so you can take Natsu’s old room,” she counters once more.

“Technically both of you are guests too so your point is invalid,” Tobio informs her. “Not to mention ladies should have beds and privacy. My grandmother taught me that and I refuse to believe she was wrong.”

“He has a solid argument,” Natsu chimes in from the kitchen and Hinata nods his agreement next to her. Only then does Mrs. Hinata give up and walk away with a huff.


	6. Watch and Learn

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kageyama learns more from Hinata and vice versa.

***Hinata***

“I’ll take first watch,” Mrs. Hinata says once everyone is showered and tucked into their beds or couches.

“Watch for what?” Kageyama asks as he stares at the ceiling.

Shouyou’s mom glances between Shouyou and Kageyama before answering. “Sometimes friends or neighbors stop by on nights like these and we don’t want to miss them because we’re sleeping.”

Kageyama hums in reply and burrows deeper into his blanket.

“Wake me up if you need anything,” Shouyou tells her as sleep begins to take him. He’d be lying if he said exhaustion hasn’t been gnawing at him for a few hours so he is glad to get some sleep.

“Shou.” A hand shakes his shoulder firmly.

When he opens his eyes, Shouyou sees everything shrouded in darkness except for a single candle on the dining table. “What time is it? What’s wrong?”

“It’s just after midnight. Natsu is scared so can you take over watch for a while?”

“Of course,” Shouyou says as he sits up and stretches. Mrs. Hinata gives him a hug and walks to Natsu’s room.

“One more thing,” she tells him, pausing at the door, “Natsu told me what Kageyama is to you. Don’t give up on him, Honey. You may not see it yet, but you’re already showing him what else life has to offer besides the inside of an office cubicle. He will come around.”

Quietly, Shouyou makes a pot of coffee and sits at the table, staring into the steaming mug as he thinks over his mother’s words about his soulmate.

“Hinata?” Kageyama’s voice floats over from the couch, rough with sleep. “Are those what I think they are?”

“Gunshots, yeah,” Shouyou answers without looking up from his cup of coffee.

There is rustling from the living room and then Kageyama is standing in the light of the candle. The flickering flame casts shadows across Kageyama’s features, but it highlights his soft lips and sharp jawline. In that moment Shouyou can only think about how breathtaking his soulmate truly is.

“Is that why you have watch shifts?”

“Yes, and because of what mom said earlier. It’s the gangs fighting for territory again. We’ll be okay though, we always are. I tell Mom and Natsu to stay home every year because it’s safer there, but they never do. Would you like some coffee?” Hinata asks, gesturing to the coffee maker.

“Is it as good as your tea?”

“That’s for you to decide,” Hinata informs him as he moves around to make Kageyama a cup of caffeine.

“Three creams and two sugars, please.”

Finally, Shouyou puts the mug in front of Kageyama and they both sit at the table.

“Why do you stay here?”

Kageyama’s question catches Shouyou off guard. “I have my reasons. Why do you stay where you do?”

“It’s conveniently close to my workplace,” Kageyama replies.

“Same here.”

“Your mom and sister live somewhere safer obviously so why not stay with them?” Kageyama seems adamant.

Shouyou sighs and sips his coffee. “I enjoy looking out for my friends and helping my neighbors.” Heaving another sigh, Shouyou pushes on. “I have clinical depression and I need to help people so that I feel like I have a purpose in life. The garage was my grandpa’s and I spent a lot of time there with him. My boys did too. Sure, I could’ve gone to college and got a job that pays way more than what I make now, but it didn’t feel right. I couldn’t leave this behind. People need me and I need them.” Shouyou blinks away the tears that threaten to spill. “Is that a satisfactory answer, Kageyama?”

“We really are two different people.”

“This again?”

“You are selfless and I am selfish. You’re humble while I’m too prideful. I am lonely and living an unfulfilling life while you are surrounded by love and have a purpose. Very different indeed.”

Kageyama refuses to look at Shouyou, gazing at the small flame between them instead.

“There are people who love you and plenty of people to be your friend if you’d let them. That alone gives you purpose.”

“Who loves me? My only remaining family hardly speaks to me and I have no friends. I’m alone and it's all my fault.”

Shouyou can hear the pain in Kageyama’s voice and it tugs at his heart. “We love you.”

“I’m pretty sure your sister hates me.”

“No, she is just suspicious of new people, but she’s getting used to you. My mother adores you, that much is obvious,” Shouyou informs him with a small smile.

“And you?” Kageyama asks.

“I don’t matter.”

“Yes, you do.”

“You’re growing on me,” Shouyou admits nervously.

“I don’t know what it is about the three of you, but I feel comfortable just being myself around all of you.” Kageyama seems a little hesitant as he says it.

“You’re safe with us.”

*****

Shouyou wakes up to the smell of bacon as sunlight streams weakly into the living room. He doesn’t open his eyes or stir right away, opting to listen to Natsu, Kageyama, and his mom talk quietly as breakfast cooks.

When he hears Natsu say, “I’ll wake him up,” Shouyou gets into position and pretends to be asleep. As soon as Natsu is close enough, Shouyou grabs her and pulls her down so he can tickle her mercilessly.

It’s impossible not to laugh along with her and he only stops when they’re both out of breath.

“So mean, Shou!” Natsu pouts at him as they walk to the kitchen together.

“I told you I’d get payback for the short comment,” Shouyou informs her smugly.

“Whatever,” she says as she looks out the window. “They finally cleared the roads.”

“Of course, they did it because EMS couldn’t get through last night,” Shouyou tells her factually. “I’ll be back before breakfast is done.”

Bundled up in several layers, Shouyou makes his way to the garage and sets to work re-clearing a path from the bay door where Kageyama’s car is housed to the road then puts salt down to prevent ice from forming. True to his word he is back as breakfast is being plated.

Breakfast is just as fun as dinner was the previous night and Shouyou enjoys it a lot. Once everything is cleaned up the four of them head to the garage. Kageyama squares away his bill and bids them goodbye but not before Shouyou’s mom gives him a hug and Natsu tells him he isn’t too bad. Much to Shouyou’s surprise Kageyama assures them he’ll be back eventually.

Shouyou wraps up his morning by taking his family home in Old Yeller then coming back and closing up the shop.

Flopping onto his own bed feels so good and Shouyou is quick to sleep once more. The last thing on his mind is Kageyama and how he inadvertently admitted that he loves him. He wonders if Kageyama caught onto that or not. Is it too early to love him?


	7. March of the Penguins

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kageyama misses Hinata and wonders how he can repay him for his kindness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey Hey Hey! My partner has officially posted the art they made for this fic! You can find it in chapter one now or in this [tweet](https://twitter.com/queerlytired/status/1340239705707847686?s=20)

***Kageyama***

Tobio is not a happy camper. Despite the relief of being home something feels off and he can only guess it has something to do with Hinata. The sweet mechanic hasn’t left his mind since Tobio left Sunnyside Garage. As much as he wants to be irritated about it he can’t bring himself to feel anything negative towards Hinata.

For most of the night Tobio tosses and turns as he thinks about the conversation he had with Shouyou as they sat at the dining table. Mrs. Hinata informed him as they made breakfast that the house and furniture as well as the garage had belonged to her parents and Hinata kept all of it when he inherited it. That alone says a lot about Hinata’s character.

*****

It takes a few days, but Tobio ultimately decides he can help Hinata out by sending him some business. The idea came to him when he heard one of his team members that he manages, Aone, talking about needing to get an oil change. Any other time Tobio would’ve ignored the conversation, but it seems he is tuned into car talk now.

Picking up the phone on his desk, Tobio presses a few buttons then waits for the line to connect. “Aone, could you come to my office please?” There is a sound of agreement and they hang up.

“Come in,” Tobio calls out when Aone knocks on his door. Aone approaches his desk and waits. “I’m not very good at this yet so please excuse my awkward behavior. I overheard you talking in the break lounge about needing an oil change for your car. I have a recommendation for that.” Tobio offers him a sticky note with Hinata’s name and business information on it. “It’s on the rougher side of the city, but it’s safe and the work is excellent.”

“I know him,” Aone says as he reads the paper.

“Really?”

“We were neighbors when we were kids, but I moved away and lost contact with him. I didn’t think the garage would still be open,” Aone tells him, finally pulling his eyes away from the small square of paper, “thank you, Kageyama, for this information. You’ve really helped me out.”

*****

By the end of the week, Tobio has recommended Hinata’s business to five of his team members. On Friday, he calls everyone on his team into his office.

“All of you have worked ahead this week,” Tobio says as he stands and walks to the front of his desk. The way the others shift nervously makes him frown. “As a thank you for your hard work I’ll be taking you all out for lunch today.” Tobio doesn’t mention that it’s at the expense of the company’s credit card, but it’s a minor detail ultimately. Each of his team members seem rather surprised at the information. “Talk among yourselves to decide where we will be going.”

The other team leads in their departments consistently reward their employees but not Tobio. He used to think getting paid was reward enough but after seeing Hinata with his own employees and that boy, Trey, he realized it wasn’t just about reward. It’s also about respect and appreciation which he feels toward, as Hinata would say, his boys.

Eventually they settle on a restaurant a couple of blocks away from the office and Kageyama calls to give them a heads up about the large group. Tobio can only imagine what they look like as they trek down the snowy sidewalk to the restaurant. If he had to guess then he’d say a line of penguins since they’re all in business suits. The thought brings a funny picture to his mind and Tobio can’t help but smile. Hinata would probably find it entertaining.

“What’s so funny?” Sugawara asks from beside him.

“March of the penguins,” Tobio answers, gesturing to himself and then the line behind them.

“You’re right!” Sugawara actually laughs and it floods Tobio with warmth. Once Sugawara’s laughter tapers off he speaks again. “The team is curious about something and I’m the only person brave enough to ask. Why are you suddenly being nice and chatty to us? Is something going on higher up the ladder that we don’t know about?”

“Am I really that scary?” Tobio asks as they cross the street and the restaurant comes into view.

“More like unapproachable,” Sugawara admits.

“Over the weekend I got stranded on the bad side of the city. A very nice guy took me in for a couple of nights and I learned a lot from him and his family. The only thing that’s going on is I’m trying to become more reliable and approachable for the team because you all deserve it.” Tobio feels some dread at his honesty, but when Sugawara lights up at his answer he knows it was the right call.

“That’s good on you,” Sugawara comments. “Thank you for that.”

“No need to thank me,” Tobio insists as he opens the door and ushers his group inside.

Lunch is nice with the team. Tobio makes an effort to chat with the people around him and take interest in what they talk about even if he doesn’t fully understand it. His colleagues do the same for him and it makes him nearly choke up with some emotion he isn’t familiar with.

“Everyone have a safe weekend and I’ll see you all on Monday,” Tobio calls out as he leaves at the end of the day.

The fact that some of his team tells him the same thing makes him smile a bit.

Tobio’s weekend is spent inside. He cleans his condo, goes to the gym on the third floor, and watches television aimlessly. Part of him wishes he had a Nintendo so he could get better at other games then beat Hinata at those too. That is another thing he thinks about all weekend. What is Hinata doing? Does Hinata think about him too? Would it be appropriate for him to call Hinata? Would Hinata even be in the shop to answer the phone? As much as Tobio wants to say no to the last question he knows there is a 50% chance that Hinata is in the garage.

By the end of the weekend, Tobio has not called Hinata. As he looks at his soulmate mark in the mirror, Tobio indulges himself just once to imagine that Hinata is standing next to him with the matching wing on his back. Sadness quickly fills Tobio so he leaves the bathroom and crawls into his bed. The last thought on his mind is how he wishes he were surrounded by unicorn plushies in Hinata’s house again.


	8. You Know the Drill

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A strange soulmate phenomenon happens at Sunnyside Garage and Hinata has Kageyama to thank for it.

***Hinata***

The door to the shop opens and blows in the customer that Shouyou has been looking forward to since they called last week.

“Takanobu!” Shouyou shouts excitedly, running around the desk to greet him.

“Shouyou,” Aone replies with a soft smile. “You haven’t changed much.”

“Neither have you except getting taller!”

The two friends chat for a few minutes before Shouyou calls his crew in to meet Aone.

“Sorry I’m late,” Noya pants as he comes through the door a minute after everyone else. “That plug was a bitch.”

“Noya! We have a guest in our presence!” Tanaka scolds.

“My apologies,” Noya says quickly when he spots Aone. “You must be Shouyou’s friend that we’ve heard so much about. I’m Nishinoya Yuu.” Noya offers his hand to Aone.

“Aone Takanobu.”

Everyone in the room gets to witness the way Noya’s soulmate mark on his wrist grows as he and Aone shake hands. Both men stare at the large brown dog that prances in circles around Noya’s wrist. Finally, Aone slips the sleeve of his jacket up enough to show his own wrist which has a dolphin jumping in and out of water.

“My favorite,” Noya informs no one in particular as he stares at it.

“Mine too,” Aone supplies, helpfully rubbing a finger over Noya’s mark.

Shouyou eventually comes back to himself and snaps everyone out of their weird trance. “Why don’t the two of you get lunch or something while we do the work?”

“Are you sure?” Noya asks worriedly.

“Yes, absolutely,” Shouyou reassures.

*****

A couple of days later it happens again. Terushima pokes his head out the door to ask the customer, Sugawara, a question. As they speak the soulmate marks on their necks grow. Terushima’s mark is a small field of sunflowers and Sugawara’s mark is a purple and black dragon. Shouyou sends them to lunch as well.

*****

“Hey,” Shouyou calls out to his crew on another day, “we have another appointment and this one is also a Kageyama referral. Want to see if they are a soulmate for one of y’all?” Shouyou is partially joking, but the other three unmatched men nod and follow him. “Mr. Tsukishima, I’d like you to meet some of my boys.”

They greet each other and do formal introductions. For the third time in a week, Shouyou gets to watch a pair of marks grow. The little green t-rex on Kuroo’s collarbone grows and stomps around as the calico kitten on Tsukishima’s peeks its head over the collar of his shirt.

“You know the drill,” Shouyou says, disguising his sigh with a chuckle.

While Shouyou is happy for his friends it still takes a toll on him. He knows he can tell Kageyama the truth, but would it make a difference? Shouyou would never ask Kageyama to give up his comfortable lifestyle and he refuses to give up his own business. Would they ever be able to compromise? Both men are rather stubborn. No, Shouyou reassures himself, this is the best decision for them.

At the end of the next week, two appointments arrive simultaneously and both men are wearing suits. They also know each other from the way they’re chatting.

“Excuse me,” Shouyou says to get their attention. “Are you here because Kageyama referred you by chance?’

“Yes,” the taller of the two men answers and the other nods.

With a quiet sigh, Shouyou begins rolling up his sleeves as he opens the door to the bays. “Ryu, Satori, come here.” Once everyone is in the same room, Shouyou says, “you know the drill.”

Tanaka goes first, introducing himself to each of them as Tendou and Shouyou watch the soulmate mark on his leg.

“It’s Akaashi,” Tendou states as the owl on Tanaka’s leg takes flight. “Moment of truth. Tendou Satori.” He offers his hand to the other guy.

“Ushijima Wakatoshi,” the other man says, shaking Tendou’s hand.

Satori lifts his shirt to expose his hip and everyone watches as the eagle there grows and majestically swoops around.

“Well, you all have a lot to talk about so hop to it. I’m going to get to work,” Shouyou informs them as he disappears into the garage.

*****

That Friday night Shouyou is completely alone. All of his friends are out with their soulmates so he sits at home to mope. Eventually he gets tired of his own behavior and goes to the shop to find the phone number he needs.

“Hello?”

“Kageyama?”

“Yes?”

“It’s Hinata Shouyou.”

“How are you? Do you need something?” Kageyama sounds more curious than concerned.

“I have this problem,” Shouyou starts to explain, partly nervous and partly playful, “where I make enough food to feed five armies. The issue is that I don’t have five armies to feed so I was wondering if maybe you were free to help eat some?”

“Absolutely! I will be there in twenty minutes! I mean,” Kageyama pauses and clears his throat, “I’ll see you soon, Hinata.”

Shouyou works quickly to whip up katsudon and a vegetable stir fry. It’s nearly done when there is a knock on the door. He opens it to find a fidgeting Kageyama.

“Come in and make yourself at home,” Shouyou tells him with a bright smile.

After plating the food, Shouyou pours a glass of milk for Kageyama and some water for himself then sits everything at the table. Turning to the living room he finds Kageyama studying the photos hung on the walls.

“For some reason I never imagined you owning jeans or t-shirts,” Shouyou admits once he is finished fully checking Kageyama out. For now. He thought he had done so discreetly but with the smirk Kageyama gives him he knows he’s been busted.

“Do I look good?” Kageyama asks as he walks to the table.

“You are attractive,” Shouyou says shyly.

“My soulmate would probably fight you over such a statement,” Kageyama informs him factually as he sits down, taking a sip of milk.

“Oh, you’ve met your soulmate?” Shouyou tries to come off as curious but it comes out more disappointed.

Kageyama shrugs and answers, “I guess so. My mark moves, but I don’t know who they are yet. I’m not really worried about it though. Have you met your soulmate yet?”

A small amount of panic bubbles under Shouyou’s skin for a second before he registers that Kageyama still doesn’t know the truth. “Yes, but they don’t want me.”

“What?! Why not?” Kageyama seems genuinely angry at the information.

“My lifestyle,” Shouyou answers with a shrug of his own. “It’s not for everyone and I refuse to give it up for anyone. Their loss though so it’s whatever.”

“They sound like a real dumbass,” Kageyama fumes as he takes a bite of katsudon then groans. “This is terrific.”

“I’m glad to hear that,” Shouyou says, ducking his head and busying himself with his own food.

“I have to confess something to you,” Kageyama admits, grabbing Shouyou’s full attention. He nods for Kageyama to continue. “Not long ago I took my team to lunch as a thank you for their hard work. They chose a really nice five-star restaurant to eat at. The food was nowhere near as good as yours. I was tempted to call you and invite myself over to dinner because I miss your company and your cooking.” Kageyama abruptly shuts up and turns his face away from Shouyou who can still see his pink cheeks.

“You are welcome here anytime. Just be sure to call or text me first. Sometimes I’m at my mom’s or at Trey’s basketball games, but most of the time I’m home,” Shouyou informs him with a small smile.

“Thank you.”

“In other news, have you chatted with the colleagues you sent my way? Thank you for that by the way.”

“Not really. Aone told me that two of you were childhood friends, but that was all. Why?”

Shouyou explains the strange phenomenon that has happened at his shop over the past two weeks as they both eat dinner. By the end of it, Kageyama seems just as surprised and stumped as Shouyou is about the entire situation.

“All of them are on my team,” Kageyama tells him, “and not one of them mentioned anything to me.”

“Well,” Shouyou starts, “a lot of people keep their soulmate status quiet at the beginning for privacy reasons.”

“True, but if I had known then I would’ve given them a day or two off so they could get the initial excitement out or whatever.”

“You don’t need to worry about it now because they are all spending time together this weekend,” Shouyou tells him factually.

“I’m glad to hear that.”

“Would you be interested in spending the weekend with me?” Shouyou asks slowly.

“What will we be doing?”

*****

By Sunday evening Shouyou is sad to see Kageyama leave. The two of them had spent the weekend watching action movies, playing games on the Nintendo, and sharing life stories as they laid in the living room after eating the big meals Shouyou whipped up just for the occasion of having Kageyama over.

Even if Kageyama never accepts him as his soulmate, Shouyou hopes he’ll at least accept him as a friend.


	9. Two Halves of a Whole

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kageyama and Hinata spend time together.

****

***Kageyama and Hinata***

The first time that Tobio calls Hinata, using his cell number instead of the shop number, he learns that Hinata will be going to Trey’s basketball game that night. Before disappointment can settle in though, Hinata suggests that Tobio come along and he agrees albeit reluctantly.

And that is how Tobio finds himself sitting in the stands of the gymnasium near Hinata’s house. He has been introduced to Trey’s mom, younger sister, and two younger brothers. After a while the three siblings insist on sitting next to Tobio then proceed to ask him a hundred invasive questions. Finally, he tells them he doesn’t understand basketball and asks if they will explain it to him. Tobio spends the rest of the game listening to them chatter about rules and plays but he doesn’t mind.

More than once he catches Hinata glancing over at him with a soft smile and pinks cheeks.

Trey’s team wins the game and the group has a celebratory dinner at a small diner called Aunt Mae’s which is precisely one block from Hinata’s house.

As the evening wraps up, Tobio attempts to pay for the entire meal, but Hinata beats him to it. Like a child, Hinata sticks his tongue out at Tobio and tells him he has to be faster than that.

The next game that Tobio attends for Trey is a Road to the Championship game. Not only is Trey’s family there but so are Hinata's boys as well as their soulmates. Some of Tobio’s team members seem nervous to be there and surprised to see Tobio. They lighten up as Tobio, Hinata, and the rest of the group cheers on Trey and chat about an array of things. It makes Tobio feel proud for some reason.

All of them go back to Aunt Mae’s when Trey’s team wins again. Tobio is the last in the door and gives his credit card to the woman herself. “Please put all the charges for our group on my card.”

When the already paid bill shows up after they’re done eating, Tobio signs the receipt and takes his card back. Beside him, Hinata is staring at him with his mouth open in disbelief.

Tobio wants to kiss him but instead simply tells him, “I got faster.”

It soon becomes a race between the two after each game. They finally split the bill when Trey’s team wins the championship game.

*****

Shouyou sees Kageyama nearly every weekend and occasionally on a week day. Especially when he gets the rest of the work done on his car. He spends that time going over the business books with Shouyou.

Thanks to Kageyama’s help, by March Shouyou has enough money saved up to buy the hydraulic jack he’s been wanting and, with enough pushing from his mom and Kageyama, he buys it.

At the beginning of April Shouyou gets a call from Kageyama.

“Are you busy this weekend?” Kageyama asks and Shouyou thinks he sounds a bit nervous.

“No,” he answers slowly. “Why?”

“I have this office thing, it's an end-of-the-quarter dinner. Anyways, I was wondering if maybe you’d like to go with me?”

“Is this a suit and tie affair?”

“It is.”

Shouyou has to take a moment to wrack his brain about whether or not he even has a suit nonetheless a tie. “Okay.”

“Okay?”

“I’ll go,” Shouyou agrees and he hears Kageyama breath a sigh of relief. “Send me the details.”

Saturday arrives and Shouyou finds himself cruising through downtown on his motorcycle. When he arrives at Kageyama’s apartment building he punches in the garage code that Kageyama sent him and parks in the spot beside Kageyama’s sedan. Before getting in the elevator he strips out of his riding gear, stuffs it in his backpack, and straightens his formal wear. Inside the elevator he pushes the button for Kageyama’s floor and types in the code that was sent to him.

Much to his surprise the elevator spits him out into Kageyama’s condo so he announces himself.

“I’ll be out in a minute,” Kageyama calls out from down a hallway to Shouyou’s left.

As he waits, Shouyou wanders over to the great windows in the living room and looks out over the city. It's dark enough that he catches his reflection in the glass. Shouyou knows that removing his metal piercings was a good call and his suit still fits him well. He only owns one because of the funerals he has had to attend, but he won’t tell Kageyama that. Tonight is about Kageyama and Shouyou isn’t going to bring down the mood.

“Hinata,” Kageyama says breathlessly behind him. Shouyou turns to him and sees he is even more gorgeous than usual. Kageyama is in a fitted suit and his hair is combed over to the side. The only thing out of place is his tie which remains untied.

“Hello, Kageyama,” Shouyou says as he walks over to him and gives him a warm smile. “Would you like help with your tie? I can make it so it doesn’t look like a crappy politician tied it.”

“Uh, yes,” Kageyama replies, “please.” Shouyou sets to work tying a double windsor as his grandfather once taught him to do. “You look different.”

“Is that a good thing or a bad thing?”

“You look great,” Kageyama clarifies, “just different.”

“It’s probably the lack of piercings and grease,” Shouyou tells him with a little laugh. “I practically scrubbed myself raw every day to get all of it off just for tonight.”

“Hinata, you didn’t have to go through all the trouble just for this. I think you’re fine the way you are.”

“Thank you,” Shouyou whispers. Clearing his throat he continues, “but I know this is important to you so it’s important to me and the effort is worth it. All done.” Shouyou steps back to admire his handiwork. “You’re unfairly attractive.”

“Thanks,” Kageyama mumbles as he stares at his shoes as his cheeks turn red.

“So, where is your party being held exactly? You said your office building, but which one would that be?” He follows Kageyama to the windows and watches him point to a building less than a block away. “Wow you really do live close to work.”

“You’re one to talk,” Kageyama grumbles. “We should get going.”

The walk to Kageyama’s office building is nice. April has brought warmer weather with it much to everyone’s relief. They take the elevator to the tenth floor and are shown into a ballroom after Kageyama gives their names to the guy at the door.

Shouyou feels relief wash over him a bit when he finds that Aone is sitting beside him at their table. At least he knows more than one person here.

As it turns out, Kageyama’s entire team and their dates are sat at the table so Shouyou also knows his own boys’ faces as well as their soulmates. His five closest friends seem surprised to see him there and Shouyou wonders why none of them mentioned they were going to a fancy office party. Not that it really bothered him either way, but they usually tell him everything. Part of his intuition tells him it’s because they didn’t want to rub salt in his open soulmate-shaped wound.

Everyone makes small talk until a man takes the stage at the front of the room and calls for everyone’s attention. The man introduces himself as the CEO of the company to which everyone lightly applauds. Shouyou follows along like a good sheep but internally rolls his eyes at the fact that they clap for some overly rich guy just because he’s overly rich.

Most of the man’s speech is about how everyone has started the first quarter of the year strong and how great it is. During the speech most of what Shouyou hears is ‘blah, blah, blah’ until Kageyama gets called to the stage. Only then does Shouyou give his full attention.

The CEO talks about Kageyama’s improvements at the office, with his team, and reaching beyond the goals set for him then hands him three separate awards. Kageyama makes a short thank you speech which includes his team, his boss, and Hinata then returns to his table. More is said by the CEO and other employees after that but Shouyou doesn’t hear any of their awards as he gets lost in his own thoughts.

*****

“Do you mind coming with me to put these in my office before we eat?” Tobio asks Hinata, gesturing to the awards in his hand. There is a break between speeches and food and Tobio would like to use it to chat with Hinata a bit more.

“I don’t mind,” Hinata tells him happily, following him as he leads the way.

Tobio’s office is on the 25th floor and he shows Hinata in before closing the door behind himself. He leaves the lights off, but there is enough from the city outside that it isn’t a problem. After sitting his things on his desk, Tobio stands next to Hinata at the windows.

“Quite the view,” Hinata states conversationally, “very beautiful.”

“Not as beautiful as you,” Tobio tells him. “Over the past few months I’ve fallen for you, Hinata.” The words tumble from Tobio's mouth before he can stop them.

“You don’t want me,” Hinata finally says, breaking the tense silence.

“Just because your soulmate rejected you doesn’t mean everyone will. I do want you,” Tobio insists.

“Why do you want me?” Hinata continues to stare out the window.

“Do you remember our chat on New Years? The one where I told you why we are different? You’re selfless, humble, caring, and kind. Every time you smile it lights up a room and you keep smiling even though you’ve been through heartbreak after heartbreak. Everything about you is amazing and since January you’ve been helping me become a better person.” Tobio turns to Hinata and holds the other man’s chin in his hand so they can look at each other. “Isn’t that one of the signs that you’ve found the right person? When they make you want to be a better version of yourself?”

Tobio doesn’t expect to see tears pool in Hinata’s eyes and it fills him with panic.

“I haven’t been completely honest with you,” Hinata whispers, pushing Tobio away and shrugging his suit jacket off.

In a shocked silence Tobio watches as Hinata loosens his tie and drops it onto his jacket with his white button up shirt following it. Finally, Hinata’s white t-shirt completes the pile, leaving him standing in front of the window naked from the chest up.

It takes Tobio longer than it should but eventually he sees it in the reflection of the glass; a wing on Hinata’s left shoulder that matches Tobio’s own.

Without thinking, Tobio strips down too and stands beside a silent Hinata. Glancing over his shoulder his imagination from those few months ago becomes reality as Hinata stands there as his soulmate; they stand there as a completed pair. Two halves of a whole.

“Shouyou,” Tobio rasps out as emotions rise in his throat. “Can I kiss you? Can I hold you?”

“Yes.”

That’s all Tobio needs to hear. He pulls his soulmate close and kisses him with every ounce of affection he can muster. Shouyou kisses him back the same way and Tobio knows from just this one kiss that his life has been forever changed. And he doesn’t mind it in the slightest.

Sooner rather than later the two men get dressed and leave Tobio’s office to return to the dinner.

“Thanks for letting me call myself a dumbass when I insulted your soulmate,” Tobio tells Shouyou as they wait for the elevator.

“You’re welcome,” Shouyou replies with a giggle.

“I never rejected you though. How long have you known?”

“I saw your mark on the first night you stayed with me. You left the bathroom with no shirt on and I just knew it then. The first day I met you my own mark moved. Didn’t take much to put it all together,” Shouyou tells him sadly. “Back then you would’ve rejected me.”

“Probably,” Tobio agrees before adding, “I was such a dick back then.” They get in the elevator and start their journey back to the ballroom. "It wasn't even that long ago but it feels like it. Hey, Shouyou?” Tobio stops him at the door to the ballroom. “You said your soulmate, that I, didn’t want you because you don’t want to give up your lifestyle, right?”

Shouyou nods.

“I never said that. You can keep your lifestyle. I would never ask you to give up the things you love,” Tobio tells him seriously.

“So, you’d live with me in my house?”

“Absolutely not. Maybe we can compromise and get a place near your mom’s house? You can keep your house too. Turn it into an employee hang out or an emergency shelter for people who need it.”

They find their way back to their table and sit down just as food is brought out.

“Your idea isn’t a bad one, but I can’t afford two houses and the garage,” Shouyou argues quietly.

“I can though,” Tobio counters.

Before Shouyou can argue with him, food is sat in front of them and they proceed to eat. Once again, much to Tobio’s dismay, it’s not nearly as good as his soulmate’s cooking.

**Author's Note:**

> You can always find me on one of my social platforms where I chat about my projects and weeb things in general!
> 
> **[Twitter](https://twitter.com/TiffersTheNerdy)**
> 
> **[Tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/view/tiffthenerd01)**
> 
> **[BNHQ Discord Server](https://discord.gg/4pWX3KT)**


End file.
